The Guardians
by Kurox32
Summary: Major Anime X-over. Three kids from three worlds join up as a team to stop the evil empire from taking over the Universe. Some Fluff in later chapters between most characters.
1. The Bracelet

The Guardians Chapter 1: Chosen

"Where am I?" A teen boy spoke as the blinding white light dissipated around him. He had brown hair and brown eyes and spoke with a normal run-of-the-mill teenage voice. He found himself standing in the middle of a wheat field with what appeared to be burn marks all around the wheat where he landed. He also noticed his clothes had changed from his normal T-shirt, jeans and running shoes. He now wore a silver t-shirt with black trim around the neck and sleeves. He also had on black pants with silver stripes down the side golden gauntlet that was attached to his arm. "What the hell is going on?"

"Oh, there you are," another voice spoke. It was a bit high pitched but it seemed to have the wisdom of a Tibetan Monk.

"Who's there?" The boy asked as he looked around. His green eyes were a blur as they moved back and forth across the landscape waiting for a response.

"Ah hum…down here," the voice said again as the boy looked down. In front of him standing four inches high was a squirrel with brown fur and silver belly. The boy also noticed a blue jewel that was strapped to its back. "Ah you are one of the new guardians. My name is Kenji." It said as it bowed.

"Um…hi…" The boy responded with a quick bow. "My name is Chris."

"Chris, eh," Kenji responded as he climbed up a small tree hidden mostly by the wheat. He stood up on his hind legs and began to stare at Chris without speaking. It felt like Kenji was peering into Chris's very soul and searching through his every moral fiber and sense of being. When he finally broke his concentration, he turned toward Chris and smiled. "Good to know you're the real deal and you're not one of the others that appear here with a random golden bracelet."

"And where is here exactly?" Chris asked as he looked around.

"This is the Spirit World," Kenji said as he jumped onto Chris's head. "And I am your spirit guide. Now, if you don't mind, we need to get to Guardian Tower." As kenji said this he pointed out over a few rolling hills to a large structure that was easily 30 stories high.

"Can't you just teleport us there?" Chris questioned as Kenji moved to his shoulders.

"No," Kenji said as he hit Chris across his head with his paw.

"Ow."

"Oh, shut it. If that's all that it takes to get you to quit, I should just toss you back to your own world. Besides, we have to pick up your first teammate."

"Teammate?" Chris questioned again as he started on his way toward the tower.

"Yep, he's a spirit warrior about your age named Kuro," Kenji said as he pulled out an electronic holo-tablet and showed Chris what he looked like. Kuro had brown hair and green eyes. Chris also noticed he had a pair of wolf ears on the top of his head and a tail. Kuro also wore the same clothes that Chris wore.

"So, when do we…" Chris stopped all of a sudden. He could feel the presence of something…something powerful. "I think you might need to show me some moves."

"I agree," Kenji said as the gem on his back and Chris's gauntlet glowed together. When the light died down Chris looked over to see Kenji running down his arm to the gauntlet. "Quick flip open the command unit."

"What?" Chris said as he felt the presence getting closer. He even started to hear a low thumping.

"The gold part surrounded by blue, hit it!" Kenji said as Chris hit the corresponding glyph on the gauntlet. Suddenly, a screen flipped open on the gauntlet with a full keyboard under it.

"Sweet," Chris said as he watched Kenji press a button showing a Glyph with Spirit Mode under it. Chris was about to ask what this was when suddenly the tree line in front of him parted revealing a large, white mutated rat. "What the hell?"

"Duck!" Kenji yelled as Chris rolled away from the rat's claw digging into the ground. "Quick! Slam it back down!"

"Activate!" Chris yelled as he hit the screen back down onto the gauntlet causing it to start to glow along with the rest of Chris's body. When it died down Chris thought he looked the same but quickly noticed something was different. His clothes were the same but his finger nails had turned into claws and he felt his strength increase. He also noticed he now had a dog tail and he felt two triangular dog ears on the top of his head. "Woah."

"Look out!" Kenji yelled again as Chris easily dodged the second attack from the beast. He then ran up the rat's arm and was able to spin kick into the side of his head. The rat fell back as Chris landed on the ground and pulled a long thick branch from a near by tree and began to swing it around himself like a pole. The rat charged him again, but this time Chris made the first move. He jumped and hit the rat over the head with the end of the branch-now-quarter staff. After that, he quickly regrouped and dodged a counter-attack from the rat.

"Time for something special," Chris said as he landed on a tree branch and jumped toward the beast at full speed. The rat, though, caught Chris off guard and slammed him down into the ground like a fly. It then picked him up and tossed through a tree and into another.

"Damn, you okay?" Kenji asked as he had jumped off earlier.

'Never better," Chris said as Kenji dodged an oversized paw. Chris wasn't so lucky. He was smashed through the tree and into the ground again. Then the rat pounced on him, holding him down with one hand and ready to swipe with the other.

"Chris!" Kenji yelled from a tree as the rat seemed to toy with Chris. It moved its claws back and forth ready at any moment to strike Chris down.

"Damn," Chris said as the rat pulled its paw back and he closed his eyes. "Here it comes."

CLANG!

Chris waited for the pain of death but it never came. He opened his eyes to see a boy with short spiky hair and wolf ears and a tail standing over him. He was holding back the strike of the rat's claw with a black handled Katana and had forced the rat to release Chris.

"Get off!" The boy yelled as he forced the rat back and helped Chris up. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Chris said as he picked up the unofficial quarter staff. "Let's get this thing!" He yelled as he and the boy charged the rat. The rat backed off after blow after blow hit it. Finally, it took off the way it came leaving the two boys panting while they shethed/tossed their weapons.

"Nice moves," Chris said as he looked over the boy and extended his hand. "Name's Chris."

"Thanks, my name's Kuro," The boy said as he grasped Chris hands.

"Good job you two," Kenji said as he jumped onto Chris' shoulder. "Looks like you will make great teammates."

"Teammates?" Kuro questioned as Chris grabbed his shoulder.

"We'll explain on the way." Chris said as they continued toward the tower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris: Man it's good to write again.

Kuro: Didn't it take you like a month to write this.

Chris: So.

Kuro: (Sweat drop) Whatever.

Chris: So people's write those reviews. And if you flame I swear, I'll steal Bungie's Banhammer and smash you into the ground. Peace!


	2. Guardian HQ

The Guardians – Chapter 2: HQ and the Mission

"Okay," Kenji said as he closed Chris's Gauntlet as the three continued their way to the tower. "I've upgraded both of your gauntlets after our little skirmish. Kuro, yours now has a human form built into it for when ever you leave this world. Chris, I've given you a katana similar to that of Kuro's. The difference is it has a blue sheath and handle. I've also given both of you quarter-staffs as an extra weapon."

"Sweet," the two teens said as they exited the forest and found themselves face to face with the tower that they were seeking. "Woah."

"Yes, woah," Kenji said as he snapped the boys out of their trance and showed them inside.

Inside the tower was about one hundred people, dressed the same way Chris and Kuro were, running around to different elevators rooms or doors. It reminded Chris of a bee's nest with all the worker bees running around doing different tasks.

"This is amazing," Chris said as he looked over to Kuro who had the same look of amazement on his face.

"I know, I've always want to be a Guardian," Kuro said as Kenji rushed them into an elevator before someone else could take it.

"How come?" Chris asked as the doors to the elevator closed and the elevator started up the shaft.

"It's a long story," Kuro said as his mind flashed back. "It was eight years ago. I was only a kid went some of the beasts gathered to attack my village. Normally, the Guardians help out the villages in the outlying areas but word never got to them. We were defenseless and went the guardians finally showed up; I was the only one left."

"I'm sorry," Chris said as he looked away from Kuro.

"Don't be." Kuro replied as he stood up a little straighter. "Now, I can make sure what happened to me never happens to anyone else."

'That's the spirit!" Kenji said as the elevator stopped and the door opened revealing a long hallway. "Shall we?"

The hallway was brightly lit from the outside sun on the one side while doors lined the other. As the group walked by the doors Chris was able to peek into a few where meetings were being held or offices stood.

"Here we are," Kenji said as the group stopped in front of the door at the end of the hallway. It was different from the other doors as this had the look of a dark oak look while the others seemed to have the normal plywood look. "Well…don't just stand here. Go inside!"

Chris opened the door revealing a large conference room. It was well lit from outside light like the hallway and had a large round table in the middle. The center was also removed as were two of the outside sections so as to allow people to stand in the middle of the conference. Also around the table were three people. Chris also noticed that they were all wearing a sliver vest over their shirts or blouse and that their seats were slightly higher than the other seats.

"Ah Kenji, come in please," one of the older men said. He looked about sixty years old and had a full head of silver hair and dark brown eyes. "We've been expecting you and your team."

"Team?" Chris questioned as he looked to Kenji and back to the group of elders.

"Yes," a younger woman spoke up this time. She had jet black hair and brown eyes. She also looked about thirty years old and looked to be the youngest on the board. "You two have been chosen to be the newest team to join the Guardians."

"Interesting," The third male elder replied he was the median of the group. About mid-forties and he also had brown hair and dark blue eyes. "Kenji, I thought your team was to have three members, not two."

"Not here yet, David," Kenji said.

"Well, for them to take team 13-D's place they need a third member," The first elder replied. "Get the third member then reply back here for official authentication of the new team 13-D."

"Um…just as a question, what happened to the last team 13-D?" Kuro asked.

"They were killed then eaten by over a thousand dragons," The second elder replied.

"Oh, right," Kuro and Chris replied as their ears drooped a bit.

"Kenji, have Sam show these two around while we update you on the latest happenings," the first elder ordered as Chris and Kuro bowed and were about to head out the room.

"Head to room 24 on this level and ask for Sam," Kenji ordered as he jumped of Chris' shoulder and let the two boys leave.

---------------

"This is the place," Kuro said as the two entered the room and walked to the first desk. Behind the desk was a blonde haired, blue eyed woman holding a phone. "Hi, we were sent by Kenji to see Sam."

"Sam, Kenji's new recruits are here!" The blonde woman said as a brown haired, brown eyed woman came out of a back room. She looked to be the same age as Chris and Kuro but seemed much more professional.

"Hi," she said in a normal teenage voice. "So your Kenji's new team?"

"Yep," Chris said as she led them out of the room to an elevator.

"So what are your names?" Sam asked as the elevator started and the group went down the shaft.

"My name's Kuro."

"My name's Chris."

"Nice to meet you two," Sam replied as the elevator stopped and opened up to another hallway like the top floor. "In here."

The group entered the first room were a screen was at the front of the room and chairs were spread about in front of it.

"Take a seat," she said as the two boys took a seat in front. "Now, I know this might be weird but, we have a few slides that I have to show you two before we continue." She then turned down the lights as a projector started up showing the first slide.

"As you know, you are now part of The Guardians. Simply put, we are a group of warriors and generals that protect the different worlds and universes from evil. The basic team is a three member squad. I also assume you know the capabilities of your gauntlets and that you know how to use them." She started. After about half an hour of stuff and procedures they left the room. "Any questions?"

"No…brain…hurt," Chris said as he and Kuro walked out of the room behind Sam.

"Yeah …let's move on," Sam stated as they moved down the hall way to where the rest of the hallway was windows. "This is our training area and spans five floors inside of this glassed in area."

"Woah," Chris and Kuro said as they both had thoughts about sparring with each other, each one having different outcomes.

"Yes…well…inside is a full armory, sparring ring, weight room, cardio room, running track, and much more," Sam continued as the two boys now thought about going Rambo on some of the outside beasts. "Well, until you guys get your third member this is all for the tour."

"How'd they like it?" A voice asked. Sam looked down to see Kenji starting up at him.

"They seem to enjoy it," Sam replied as she snapped them out of their trance.

"Well, we need to go get our last member and the elders want you to come along," Kenji said to Sam.

"Great, I need to get out of this place for a while," Sam said as the four disappeared into the elevator and reappeared in the lobby.

"I got the portal set up in bay four," Kenji said as the group made their way to the teleportation rooms. They then moved to the correct portal before making a final check. "Everyone ready?"

"Yep," The three teens said as the four of them jumped through the portal.

--------------------------

Next Chapter: Reborn


	3. Reborn

The Guardian – Chapter 3: Reborn

"Everybody here?" Kenji asked as the group stepped out onto a grassy area surrounded by trees.

"Looks like it," Sammy said as she brushed herself off. She now had on a dark blue sleeveless shirt and light blue jeans and she had put her hair back in a pony tail. She also wore a light blue handkerchief around her neck cowboy-style. "By the way, Kuro, you might want to go to Human Mode so that the people here don't mistake you for a demon or anything."

"Yeah, yeah," Kuro said as he flipped open the screen and put in a few commands before pushing it back down and having his body change. All of his wolf features disappeared and changed to normal human ones. His clothes also changed from the standard black and sliver to now wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. His katana also moved from his side holster to one on his back.

"I better do that to," Chris said as he followed suit. His dog features disappeared and his clothes changed to a gold t-shirt with a light blue unzipped hoodie over top and a pair of jeans. He also now had on a backward blue hat with a Konoha metal ninja plate over the brim. "To hot for this," he said as

"Oh, have you already been to Konohagura?" Sammy asked as she spotted Chris's hat.

"What do you mean 'been there?'" Chris asked as looked at Sammy like she was crazy.

"Um…guys!" Kuro and Kenji yelled as the two looked over to him. "I think we have a problem." Chris and Sammy then noticed that the group had been surrounded by archers in village kimonos.

"What are they?" One villager asked.

"They could be demons," another suggested.

"But their clothes are of the same style as the girl, Kagome," The first one said again.

"Did he just say 'Kagome?'" Chris questioned Sammy with their hands up.

"Well, apparently someone forgot to tell you why The Guardians exist," Sammy said as she glared at Kenji.

"Okay, you three will be taken to our village," The head archer said as he came up to the group. "If you wish to live them you will not run, understood?"

"Yes," the four replied as they were lead toward the village.

"So, tell me, what's going on?" Chris asked Sammy in a whisper.

"The Guardians were protected to make sure that the worlds that are created through Story, Video and Fanbase are protected to their extent. You see when a person thinks up a new story, or movie, or game, if enough people believe in that story a world or even universe will develop due to those people and it's our job to protect these worlds from harm." Sammy explained. "You were chosen as a Guardian because of you extensive knowledge of these worlds."

"So, we're like the MIB," Chris tried to rationalize.

"They're actually a sub-division under our jurisdiction," Sammy said with a smile.

'Oh…" Chris trailed off. The forest was now beginning to thin out allowing the group to get a better view of the area. Chris was marveled at the site. Sitting in the middle of the valley was a peaceful village. It had plenty of agricultural farms and was lively with people. "Woah."

"Here we are," the head archer said as he stopped in front of a shack.

"What's goin' on here?" A voice shouted out as a tall teenage boy wearing a red kimono with long sliver hair and two dog ears on top of his head came out of the home.

"Ah, Inuyasha, where is Lady Kaede?" The villager asked in a bit of a worried tone.

"Out," Inuyasha said as he look over at the group of four. "Who the Hell are they?"

"That's why we need Lady Kaede," the head archer said again in a more demanding tone.

"For what? To tell you bums that you captured a bunch of people from Kagome's era?" Inuyasha said as he then looked back at the group and thought about what he said. "Wait a minute?" He then moved over to Chris and looked him over. This seemed fairly easy to as Chris was only six foot, a full five inches shorter than Inuyasha.

"Okay, how did you people get through the well?" Inuyasha asked directly to Chris.

"Hey don't look at me this is my first day on the Job," Chris replied.

"What's going on out here?" A raven haired girl in a green school uniform asked as she came out of the home with a purple and black robed monk, a black haired girl in a white, purple and green kimono, a boy in a yellow short kimono, and what appeared to be a young boy in a blue colored kimono with pointed ears, red hair, and a bushy fox tail.

"These people are from your era, aren't they, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as the girl named Kagome moved forward.

"Yeah, I recognized the styles," Kagome said as she looked over the three people before staring down Kenji on Kuro's shoulder. "I'm not so sure what that is though."

"Good, then it must be a demon," Inuyasha said as he unsheathed the blade at his side. Immediately, the blade transformed into a giant katana that reminded Chris of Cloud's sword from Final Fantasy VII.

"Um…I don't think that telling you we're all Guardians changes anything, does it?" Sammy said as the four backed up from Inuyasha.

"Of course it does," an old woman said as she approached the area.

"What do you want hag?" Inuyasha spat.

"Kagome…" Kaede said without blinking an eye.

"Sit boy," Kagome said as the necklace that Inuyasha wore glowed white before he face planted into the ground.

"Please, excuse the villagers, and Inuyasha," Kaede said as she dismissed the archers and lifted up the blinds to the shack. "Please come inside for some nourishment."

…

"And that's why we're here," Chris said as he finished his bowl of hot stew.

"So you're look for you teammate?" Kohaku, the boy in the short yellow kimono asked.

"Correct," Kenji said as he also finished his bowl.

"Well, who's the person?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"A girl named Midoriko," Kenji said and was not long after stared down by the Feudal Group and Chris. "What's the matter?"

"Midoriko is dead," Kagome said as she looked down at her empty bowl. "Her spirit was released from the Shikon Jewel as it was destroyed a few weeks ago."

"Hm…this is a problem," Kenji said as the emerald on his back glowed and an electronic tablet appeared in his paws. "Luckily, I know exactly what to do."

"What's that exactly?" Kuro asked as Kenji jumped onto Chris's head.

"I'll show you when we get there." Kenji replied.

"Well, if you guys are going to try this then we might as well go along," Kagome said as she stood up.

"Wait? What!" Inuyasha screamed as he stood up as well.

'It'll be just like old times," Shippo, the fox demon, said as he jumped on Kagome's shoulder.

"I agree," Mikoru, the monk, said as he moved his hand toward Sango. He was quickly met with a large red mark on his face from Sango's hand though.

"And, you can't blame that on the Wind Tunnel," Sango said as she pointed to where the cursed hole used to be.

Yep, just like old times," Inuyasha said sarcastically.

…

The group set off on their adventure fairly quickly. Inuyasha was carrying Kagome while Sango, Kohaku, Miroku and Shippo were currently riding the Demon-Cat Kirara. Kenji had also activated a few vehicles for his team that they were currently riding. Chris was riding a metallic blue hover-board that was controlled by a remote that was connected by a cable to the motor on the back of the board. Sammy, on the other hand, was riding a purple motorbike that ran on sunlight instead of gas. Finally, Kuro was skating using a pair of black hover-shoes that allowed him to slide across the ground with all most no fiction allowing him to go super fast.

"There it is!" Kagome shouted as the team slowed down. In front of them laid a cave that seemed to have a very nasty aura surrounding it. "This is the place of Midoriko's body."

"Yeah, great place for a summer home," Chris said sarcastically as the team made their way into the cave.

"This place reeks of demons," Sango said as she and her brother had changed into their demon-slayer uniforms.

"Tell me about it," Sammy said as she Chris and Kuro were surprised at their Gauntlets glowing.

"What just happened?" Chris asked to Kenji.

"I think a form just became unlocked," Kenji said as he opened up Chris's Gauntlet and began to tinker with the layout. "Yep, a new form activated thanks to you guys having spent a good amount of time in this world. This kinda thing is natural so don't be alarmed."

"Sweet," Chris said as he selected the new form and slammed down the Gauntlet Screen. "Activate!" When the light had died down from the transformation, Chris was now wearing a Kimono like that of Inuyasha except that it was blue and the sleeves were missing. He also now had sliver streaks in his hair and had the same dog features as the Spirit Form making him a half demon.

"Look Inuyasha, you have a friend," Miroku jeered as Inuyasha shot him a death glare. Two more lights then appeared and disappeared as Kuro and Sammy transformed. Kuro was like Chris except his kimono had sleeves and was black. Kuro also had his wolf features making him a half demon as well. Sammy now had on a white and blue priestess kimono with her hair let loose behind her.

"Now that everyone is ready, can we please continue?" Inuyasha half asked, half demanded.

"Yeah , yeah," Sammy replied.

"The cave then opened up into a large room filled with petrified demons and a lone warrior priestess in the center.

"Well, at least it's mostly in one piece," Kenji stated as he stared at the wound in Midoriko's side that was the birth place of the Shikon no Tama or Jewel of Four Souls. He then pulled his tablet back out and looked over a file before a blue marble appeared on its electronic face. "All we have to do is place this marble on her and she should regain her life and body."

"Alrightly, then," Chris said as Kenji jumped off his shoulder and began to move toward the stone priestess. Then, Chris felt something. It was like his body was resonating from some sort of power. He could tell the others could feel it to. "What's going on?"

"Look out!" Miroku yelled as a large hole appeared in his right hand causing a vortex like suction to appear from it. Miroku was quick to react though as he threw a purple cloth over it and bound it with a rosary.

"The wind tunnel?" Kagome questioned as a black cloud appeared. "But that means…"

"Yes…" a voice called out from the cloud as everyone drew their weapons. Chris and Kuro both pulled out their katanas and found them being a bit oversized but still light.

The cloud then formed into a body that covered itself in a white cloak and baboon mask. "I have returned."

"Naraku!" Inuyasha said as he stared down his eternal enemy. "How are you still breathing?"

"Well Inuyasha," Naraku said with a grin. "I have many forms and many other offspring. But as they say, since I told you…" He then pulled away the cloak and mask revealing a human torso, arms and head attached to a gelatinous blob of tentacles and moving skin. "I'll have to kill you!"

Naraku then started to throw around his tentacles trying to smash the dodging group.

"I'm gonna send you back to the hole you crawled out of! Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled as he swung the Tetsusaiga letting loose a torrent to golden wind slicing Naraku body. He quickly began to regenerate though as Kagome let loose one of her purifying arrows disintegrating a part of Naraku's body. Kenji was then flung from the tussle as Chris grabbed him.

'You okay?" Chris asked.

"I'm fine," Kenji said as he looked back to the battle and saw the blue marble on the ground next to Naraku. "Chris! The Marble!"

"Crap!" Chris yelled as he took off into the fray.

"What's this? Another puppy to play with?" Naraku questioned as he flung a tentacle toward Chris.

"Better watch yourself. This puppy's got bite!" Chris yelled as he swung his katana. He then felt energy building up as he swung so he released it through the sword. "Blaze Slash!" Chris yelled as a fiery arc of energy hit Naraku's tentacle disintegrating it. Chris then grabbed the marble, rolled and leapt for Midoriko's body.

"No!" Naraku yelled as he attacked Chris from behind.

"Let this work!" Chris yelled as he slammed the blue marble into Midoriko's body. Suddenly, a white light shown over the entire area. Naraku screamed as the light fried his body. He quickly turned into a black miasma cloud and flew out of the cave as the light died down revealing a teenage girl about Sammy's height wearing priestess battle armor.

"Ugh, what's happening," the priestess said in a perfect modern voice. She then began to look at all the faces around her as they all stared back dumbfounded. Because, instead of a hardened warrior, they now had a teenage girl in front of them.

'What did you do?" Kenji asked Chris as he jumped onto Chris' shoulder.

…

"So what's going on?" Sammy asked as Kenji flipped through his electronic tablet looking for answers to the teenage girl in the corner that was slurping down her ramen loudly.

"The only thing that I can think of is that as Chris hit Midoriko's body, he imprinted some his own soul onto hers giving her modern wants and needs." Kenji finished as the put the tablet away onto his back.

"Great…" Chris said as he looked over at Midoriko. "So…um…Midoriko…"

"Please, call me Miya," Midoriko said as the Chris could feel the stares of the group all over his back.

"Okay, Miya, we were wondering if you would want to join our team," Chris said as she stood up.

"Sure," She said as walked over to him as squatted down. "You know, you're sort of cute."

"Um…Thanks?" Chris questioned as he again felt their stares down his back.

…

"Are you sure you guys will be okay?" Sammy asked Kagome as the group prepared for travel.

"Sure," Kagome replied. "The jewel is still gone so we'll take on Naraku and beat him."

"Alrighty then," Kenji said as he got the attention of both groups. "Time to go team."

"We'll see you later," Chris and Kuro said to Inuyasha.

"Feh," Inuyasha said as he held out his hand to the two. "Good luck."

"Thanks," they both said as they shook Inuyasha's hand and ran over to the two girls and Kenji.

"Let's go," Kenji said as the group jumped through. "See you soon!" He yelled as he jumped through the portal.

"Well," Inuyasha said as the group walked up to him. "I think it's time we hunt down Naraku and show him whose boss."

"Agreed," Kagome said as the group nodded their heads. "Then let's go!"


End file.
